Akihiro Dragoscale
Akihiro Dragoscale is the main protagonist from SuperSaiyan2Link's "Dragon King's Son" series of books on Wattpad. You can find the story here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/21090382-the-dragon-king%27s-son Fanon Wiki Ideas * Pit vs Akihiro (Complete) * Natsu vs Akihiro (Complete) * Akihiro vs Rayquaza * Akihiro VS Mionzi * Akihiro Dragoscale: The Dragon Prince vs. Thomas Chumbley: The Sapphire Prince * Akihiro vs Blaster-Ron * Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon (Complete) * Akihiro vs The Animatroncis (Complete) * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) * Akihiro vs Tsumichi * Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale 'Possible Opponents' * Matt Reed Weapons Ryū.jpg|Ryū Ken Backstory Akihiro and his sister Rukia were born of the Dragon King. Soon, Akihiro was shipped off to a family, leaving Rukia to think that she was an only child. Akihiro got a baby stepsister named Akari, who was unfortunately beat by her parents. Akihiro grabbed Akari, and ran off to Akari's uncle's house. Akihiro grew up there for a while, then went to high school, meeting his best friend, Sakura. Sakura was a total flirt, but Akihiro ignored his weirdness. Back at the Dragon Kingdom, Rukia sensed the power of the demon lord Mephistopheles. Fearing that the devil was going to hurt Akihiro, Rukia stepped in, and brought Sakura and Akihiro to the Dragon Kingdom. Akihiro reclaimed his position as the Dragon Prince. Death Battle Info Personal * Full Name: Akihiro Dragoscale * Age: 16 * Age in "Dragon Heart": 38 * Height: 5.7ft * Weight: 124lbs Attacks & Abilities Dragon Beam * Simple beam of compressed orange energy shot out of the blade. * Akihiro's signature attack. Super Dragon Beam * Much larger orange beam of energy, and much more powerful. * Akihiro's finishing move. Flare Spin * Akihiro spins, creating a small tornado set to magma. * Does not pull enemies closer like an average tornado. Flame Wave * Ryū Ken shoots out flames a like a flamethrower. * Heat of it is much hotter then average flames. Energy Twirl * Akihiro spins, creating yellow damaging aura around him. * Used for forcing opponents away. Meteor Smash * Akihiro summons a flaming meteor, which smashes into opponents. * Used for a devastating surprise attack. Pyrokinetic Powers * Akihiro can manipulate fire. * Akihiro can walk on lava. * Unfortunately, this ability is non-canon. Weapons * Ryū Ken * Pyrokinetic (Only had this abilities for a short time in a non-canon book.) Feats * Survived fall from 50ft. * Shrugged off being stabbed through stomach. * Was fine with being shot through the hip by a laser beam. * Fell off a castle and only passed out due to being badly damaged earlier. * Shrugged off being stabbed by a sword said to be a bullet's pain x20. * Fell down a large staircase and only passed out due to being badly damaged before. * Climbed down a large city hospital building with swords while having a broken arm. * Can dodge bullets with ease. Strengths * Akihiro is extremely skilled with his sword. So much so, that he can only be disarmed by taking a lot of damage, or breaking his hand. * His Dragon Beam is strong enough to cut through steel like butter. The Super Dragon Beam can cut through 50 layers of tough concrete and/or metal. * Akihrio is brave, and will never back down from a fight. He will always try to protect his loved ones and his Kingdom. * Akihiro has shrugged of things like being peirced through the stomach. * He has also fallen from fifty feet, and then could still walk/run for about half and hour. * He also is skilled enough with his sword to block speedy attacks. * The Ryū Ken itself is indestructible. Weaknesses * Though it's indestructible, Akihiro isn't the best with Ryū Ken. * He has been known to have bad aim, leaving him hitting something other than whtt he was trying to hit. In some cases, he could actually hit the person he was trying to save instead of the enemy. * Akihiro usually underestimates his opponent, leaving him defeated. * Akihiro only wears a t-shirt, pants and shoes. This makes him easily stabbed or shot. * He has no defense on his head either. * Darkness weakens him a bit. Also decreases his eyesight. * Gets damaged by large falls more then a normal superhuman some of the time. * A Stab from an extremely sharp weapon is his biggest weakness. Rolls The Dragon King's Son: Main Protagonist. Dragon Heart: Supporting Character. The Crocodile King's Son: Minor Antagonist. DEATH BATTLE!: Combatant/Opponent Mary Sue Limit Test Score 38!!!!!!! Just made it! Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers